


Day Eighty-Seven || Simple Thoughts

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [87]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sasuke's not one who can easily turn off his brain - there's always SOMETHING to consider, to plan, to worry about. But hopefully Hinata can help calm his rampant thoughts.





	Day Eighty-Seven || Simple Thoughts

While things certainly haven’t been easy since his return to Konoha, Sasuke still manages to find quiet moments to simply...sit and think. Oftentimes the thoughts are over the past. His actions, his mistakes, his memories...what he’s lost.

But lately...he’s been more present. And looking forward to the future, as...shaky as it may be, in some ways.

His family is thriving. As Kakashi’s primary bodyguard, Shisui’s often kept busy, and at times out of the village as the Rokudaime travels. But he enjoys the work, and it’s helped him adjust back into village life. Itachi has been back in the ANBU corps for a few years now, and has been whipping it back into shape...and helping ease it into both their changing world, and their changing village. His wife mostly stays home beyond major surgeries to raise their twins, who are a pair of four-year-old handfuls. 

Mostly Sasuke can’t help but still wonder at the fact there are children. Uchiha children, halfblood or not. It gives him hope that, in some small way, they won’t just fade out into history. He knows they’ll likely never reach their numbers of glory again...but that’s okay. For now, he’s just content not to be alone. To have a family that’s happy and healthy.

He and Hinata have only just started trying to have kids of their own. Even now, Sasuke can’t help his doubts. Not about Hinata...but about himself.

Can he really do this…? Will he hurt them? If he did...what would he do? What  _ could _ he do?

It’s thoughts like that - both simple and complex - that often keep him up at night.

But he’s been trying to balance out his worrying with his hopes, as Hinata’s been teaching him. For every negative thing he thinks, he has to consciously bring a positive thought to mind.

And so far? It’s...actually been helping. While his paranoia and anxiety aren’t so easily beaten for good, it’s allowed him to take the edge off such worries, if only for a time.

Which, all things considered, is a blessing.

He still loses sleep often. Between his nightmares, his thoughts, and even just being woken by small sounds that rouse his instincts, he’s often up half the night. So far it hasn’t taken  _ too _ much of a toll, but he realizes even  _ he _ can’t keep this up forever.

But tonight, he’s not in the mood to fight his wakefulness. Instead, he indulges it, moving into the kitchen and making a cup of matcha. Rather than sit, he stands, gazing out a window to the empty, moon-drenched land of his ancestors that’s little more than an open field.

To his chagrin, it’s not long before he’s given company.

“You should be resting,” he murmurs, voice low and gravelly as it remains tinged by what little sleep he got.

“And so should you,” she counters without missing a beat. “That smells good...I think I’ll have a cup.”

Sasuke heaves a soft sigh, knowing there’s no arguing with his wife. “Kettle should still be warm.”

Mixing up her own cup, Hinata joins him, standing to his right and sipping the tea. Her gaze mirrors his own, watching idly out the window. “...anything in particular wake you?”

“No, just thinking. Guess it got loud enough, it woke me.”

“No nightmares…?”

“Not tonight, no.”

“Well...that’s good, at any rate. What’s on your mind?”

“Anything and everything,” is his dry reply. “Work, family, the village, you, the compound land…”

Pale eyes blink, clearly taken aback. “...well, let’s pick one thing and...work through it. What about the compound?”

“What are we going to  _ do _ with it? It’s acres of empty land. It’ll be generations before we need anywhere near all this land for houses. Should we sell it? Rent it? Repurpose it?”

“We could turn into a family of farmers,” Hinata offers, smiling against the rim of her cup.

“It’s not zoned for that. I checked.”

...oh. Well then.

“Nēchan brought it up,” Sasuke explains, referencing his brother’s wife. “Her village was very rural. Grew and made a lot of their own food and materials.”

“Ah, I remember her talking about that at one point, yes.” Another pause to think. “...well, it’s nice grass. It could...be hay fields? Even if it’s not us, Hi no Kuni still has a good number of farms that would be willing to buy it, I’m sure.”

“We’re so far back in the village, though - transporting it out would be a nightmare, let alone the equipment to cut and stack it.”

Hinata gives him a glance. “...you really  _ have _ been thinking about this.”

“I do little else in the quiet moments. There’s a great many things to consider.”

“Well, does your brother take on any of this?”

“We speak often, yes. But on this issue, we’re yet to reach a final idea. We’re both loathe to sell it...though the village is always in need of interior land. We lost a great deal of population in the war, but it’s also been growing as immigrants from other lands arrive, and even those from within our borders looking to move into the village. Odds are we could get a steep price from it...but if we need it, there will be little getting it back. And...well, maybe part of it is clan pride. This is  _ our _ land, after all.”

“I understand - I’m sure the Hyūga would feel much the same in your shoes,” Hinata quickly agrees. “...but, sitting and thinking on this  _ now _ isn’t going to get it solved. It would be better if you could rest your mind. Start fresh in the morning. Be at full capacity, so you can think better!”

“Tell that to my brain,” Sasuke mutters, a hand rubbing tiredly at the base of his neck.

“Well...let’s try going back to bed. Even just lying down will help you feel more rested, Sasuke. You don’t have to sleep. Just rest, ne?”

“...all right, I’ll try.” He at least washes their mugs before brushing his teeth a second time and getting back into bed beside his wife.

She, in turn, wastes no time in snuggling up beside him. “Goodnight, Sasuke...just remember: simple thoughts. Count some sheep.”

He can’t help a snort. “...I’ll give that a try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Late, tired, blegh @~@
> 
> Wasn't really feeling this prompt, so...admittedly it's a little lackluster. Just a random slice of life, I guess.
> 
> Sasuke's concerns ARE valid. In ALAS, the Uchiha compound doesn't escape Pein's wrath, and is simply leveled off afterward. While it stays in family hands, there's...a lot more land than one family their size now really needs. So for now, it's simply a big grass field, mostly. Three houses are built - one for Sasuke, Shisui, and Itachi. Otherwise...well, they don't need to worry about nosy neighbors xD
> 
> Anywho, I'm rambling, and realllly need to get to bed. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
